Tell Us a Story!
by MelodiousNocturneGirl
Summary: "Can you tell us a story?"Demyx groaned,"Can't we go to sleep tonight without a story?" Darien shook his head violently,"No! Mommy always tells us a story before we go to sleep."He sighed and sat up, taking both boys in his arms,"The story I'm about to tell you is true."He looked in their eyes, "There was once this beautiful white castle. It was massive!" Demyx Family-Fic!


**Tell Us a Story**

Summary: "Can you tell us a story?" Demyx groaned, "Can't we go to sleep tonight without a story?" Darien shook his head violently, "No! Mommy always tells us a story before we go to sleep." He sighed and sat up, taking both boys in his arms, "The story I'm about to tell you is true." He looked in their eyes, "There was once this beautiful white castle. It was massive!" DemyxOC Family fic!

* * *

**A/N: PAY ATTENTION TO ME!** If you haven't read my story Chasing Shadows, it's a possibility that you won't understand this fanfic! It's a little short after-story to the big chapter fic. You can probably catch on to what happens though. Also, please ask my permission before you use any of my names that I've created for the characters.

Demyx Michael Nerio – Demyx wanted to go for a human middle name that matched his wife's middle name, Michelle. Nerio is Italian for "wet one".

Indigo Michelle Nerio – My OC. There's nothing else that I can really say to this.

Darien Dulor Nerio – Named after Demyx's former brother, Dulor (or as KH fans know him as Luxord; again read Chasing Shadows. This child is also the younger of the two.)

Jayson Myde Nerio – Named after his father's Somebody name, Myde. (The eldest son)

Humbly Your Servant,

MelodiousNocturneGirl

P.S. To my Kingdom Hearts readers and fans, I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I've been super busy. Also, for those of you who had requests, can you send them to me again? I've been looking for those requests and I can't find them and I feel SUPER bad for not doing them. :(

I have no catchy rhyme to say that I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle them on your own, dear? I can go another night."

"Honey, it's fine. They're half me, what's the big deal?"

Indigo sighed, "I know but, it's Friday. They always seem to get super hyped up on Fridays and I KNOW you're a little kid at 'heart'" She held up her fingers to emphasize the quotes, "…and you don't like to discipline them if they become a handful."

Demyx smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist, "Indigo Michelle Nerio, I'm pretty sure I'm capable of handling two boys that I personally helped create."

He winked at her, kissed her forehead and seemed to all but push her out the door, "The ladies have wanted to have a Girls Night Out for a long time. You're not going to disappoint them are you?"

Indigo blinked and tried to stop him from pushing her, "Yes, I know but-"

Demyx sighed, "No buts! C'mon, we're not going to be able to in a few weeks after the surgery."

As soon as the words have left his mouth, Demyx bit his lip. His wife's eyes seemed to grow as long as saucers, "The surgery! I totally forgot!"

Demyx stopped her in her tracks, "Indigo. Look. It's going to be OK. We'll be OK. Roxas and Namine are going to look after the kids. Sora's going to help. Axel and Xigbar are going to stay FAR away. Just be thankful that the King has allowed us to have hearts again. We'll be human again; we'll have emotion, not have to fake them any-"

Indigo stopped him, "What if I don't have the emotions I want Demyx? What if we don't love the children? What if-"

Demyx put his hand over her mouth, "It'll be cool, babe. Trust me." He winked and that surfer boy seemed to come out in him. Over the past few years, Demyx had been trying his hardest to stop being the slacker he had been as a member of the Organization XIII. Since his relationship with Indigo, many things had changed. The battle had been won, many had been lost, but in the end, two new lives had been born.

There was a long honk outside and both adults looked up at the door. Indigo pulled the blinds aside and saw the familiar red Honda with both Namine and Kairi inside. Kairi waved at the window and smiled, beckoning the young mother to the car. Music could easily be heard from the vehicle.

Demyx smirked, "You wouldn't want to miss this anyway. It's not often you get away from the house, ya know?"

Indigo sighed and smiled, "Alright, I'll go." She turned and poked his nose, "But if anything goes wrong or if you need anything, ANYTHING, you call me, OK?"

Demyx removed her finger and kissed it, "It'll be OK, babe."

Another honk and Indigo chuckled and grabbed her wallet, "Bye, honey."

There was a quick kiss between the married couple, the sound of the door shutting, and then a deep sigh from the father figure of the household. It wasn't long before the laughter that was quite faint in the downstairs playroom found its way upstairs.

Demyx found himself ambushed by his two children and taken to the ground. He laughed as the two scuffled around, giggling and yelping, playing some sort of game. He quickly untangled himself from the two and sat up, "What's with all the energy tonight?"

Darien laughed peeking behind his dad and turning to the other side when Jayson reached for him, laughing as equally hard with exhausted panting. This small charade went on for a bit before Darien decided to answer, "Jayson's a big, bad pirate and I'm trying to get the treasure from him so I can save the poor in the hop-sital."

Demyx chuckled and tried to remove himself the scuffle, to no avail. He had become one with the game and had quickly become a wall that separated the pirate from his enemy. Laughing he tried to remove himself once more and found his way to the couch and made a quick jump over it, away from the two. He leaned over it, eyes glowering, and made a thundering growl of a noise. Both children looked up at once from their game; unsure if he was mad or playing along.

Demyx peeked his head over the edge of the couch and glared at the two, "Who dares to disturb my, the great Leviathan's, slumber?"

Darien giggled and hid behind his older brother, "It was him! The pirate did it!"

Jayson shook his head and pulled his younger brother forward, "Uh uh! He did it!"

Demyx continued to glare and slinked his way over the couch, "I will take either of you captive! I must have a sacrifice for such madness!"

Neither children really knew what a leviathan or a sacrifice was, heck, Demyx didn't even really know what a leviathan was, nor were his sons going to stick around to find out. As soon as Demyx jumped for them, they were yelping and giggling, running back downstairs to the playroom. Demyx stomped and followed, gaining on them.

Jayson had jumped into the practically empty toy box, which was the size of a treasure chest, and Darien and hid in one of the large toy forts his uncle Axel had gotten for him. He shut the door to make sure he couldn't be seen and he heard the chest get shut, so Jayson must be in there.

He heard the "thundering" footsteps of the monster as it entered downstairs. Demyx wasn't really sure how he was supposed to act like a Leviathan, because he honestly just knew it was a monster and nothing more. He had switched from slithering to a more Jurassic Park raptor walk. He turned his head slowly and had his arms up to his chest.

Taking a step forward, he sniffed into the air loudly, "You can run *step* and you can hide, but I'll find you! *step* I can smell you! You'll never escape from me!"

Taking a quick look around the room, he waited and listened. Quickly he jumped at the couch and roared, "Blast! You've hidden your smell! No worries…I'll still find you…"

Just then, as if by fate, a loud noise was heard from the chest.

"_You're my favorite deputy!"_

Betrayed by a Woody doll. Demyx grinned "wickedly"; he could almost hear his sons' heart pounding. He quietly made his way towards the treasure chest and sniffed at it, so his son could hear, "I smell…a pirate. A pirate captain I have smelled."

He could hear his son rustling around inside. Now was his chance. Demyx let out a roar and opened the treasure chest, revealing his son laughing and squealing, trying to mix in with the rest of the toys.

"You cannot escape me!" Demyx picked the boy up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "Ah hah! You are mine!"

Shrieking, Jayson pounded on his dad's back, "No! You can't!"

"And why can't I?" Demyx made his way to the couch and set his boy down and sat on top of him.

"Because the hero is _much _tastier!"

Demyx mused in his mind. _Trying to be clever, are we? You must have got it from Axel. _He cocked his head to the side and sneered, "Is he now?"

Jayson nodded, "I taste like broccoli and fish!" He made a disgusted face which nearly made a Demyx crack his "scary face". However, he stayed strong.

"And this hero?"

Jayson pointed towards the fort, "He's in there! He tastes like all sorts of candy and chocolate!"

Demyx looked at the fort and smiled, "Good…Good…" He looked back at his eldest son, "You stay right here."

Leading back up to his "raptor" stance, Demyx crept and hopped towards the toy fort that held his youngest. "You're mine, little boy."

Throwing the door open, Demyx crawled inside and drug the giggling youngster out by his feet, brought him to his chest, and then wrapped his arms around him tightly. Darien tried to struggle but gained no advantage.

"Jay-Jay! Help me!"

However, the older brother had other plans in mind. He was free of his dad and was about to make his way upstairs when he tripped over a toy. Demyx made his move and dropped one boy on the couch while he picked up the other. Now, both were laying down in front of him, pinned by his strong arms. He chuckled.

"Now you're **both **mine!"

Jay struggled, "But you have him! You don't need me!"

"Silly boy. Leviathans eat EVERYTHING!"

He nibbled at the boys and they giggled as he tickled them, "You'll never get away from me!"

Darien struggled and laughed hard and was somehow able to wriggle his way out from his father's grasp. He crawled on top of his dad and pulled back, bringing the older man to the ground. A wrestling match had started between all three; the boys swapping side of "against dad" to "with dad" throughout the brawl.

* * *

The night had grown still and dark and Demyx had managed to have both boys bathed, with brushed teeth, and in pajamas _correctly_, and in bed. He laid down in between the two in their queen size bed and sighed a deep sigh.

Both boys seemed pretty bushed and lay curled up against him, but they were going to continue to fight the sleep that was slowly winning.

In a spur of the moment, Darien rolled onto his dad's stomach and looked into his eyes, "Daddy?"

"Hmm?" was the only answer. Demyx had both eyes shut gently, not minding his surrender to sleep at all.

"Can you tell us a story?"

Now his eldest joined in. Jayson turned in the arm that was wrapped around him and looked at his dad, "Yeah, please?"

Demyx groaned, "Can't we go to sleep tonight without a story?"

Darien shook his head violently, "No! Mommy always tells us a story before we go to sleep."

Jayson yawned but nodded his head in agreement, "Mhm! She _always_ does."

Demyx almost blurted out, "But I'm not mommy" but was unable to get the words out of his mouth. He wasn't even sure he could get a story out he was so tired. In fact, while he was thinking this all over, he hadn't answered his two sons and was drifting even farther into sleep.

"Daaaadddyyy.."

Demyx sighed and tried to sit up, "Boys, I'm tired…"

They both looked at each other, "We know. But you can do it anyway."

Darien grinned, "Because you're tough daddy. You can stay awake through anything!"

Jayson laughed and stretched his hands far apart, "I bet you could stay awake for an entire year without sleeping!"

"Yeah!" Darien agreed.

Demyx whined, _I wouldn't want to stay awake that long unless I got a good five years of hibernation._

"Please, daddy? Pretty please?" Darien pushed his dad's cheeks together and stared into his eyes.

Demyx moved back and removed his son's hands, "Alright, alright. I'll do it. Just give me a moment."

He sighed and sat up, taking both boys in his arms, "The story I'm about to tell you is true." He looked in their eyes, "There was once this beautiful white castle. It was massive!" He held out his arms to show how big it was, "And what was most amazing was that this castle, it floated above the land."

Both boys' eyes widened and then scrunched closer to their dad to listen to the story.

"Inside this castle, only thirteen people lived. They were…knights." Demyx smirked at himself, "And these knights, they each had a special ability. One could summon the power of time, another space. There was a smaller one that could even morph into other beings." Demyx held back a snicker at Zexion's expense, "However, there were three knights that, unlike many of the others, got along the best. They hung out with each other the most and when it was time to go on a mission, this trio always went together."

Jayson looked up into his dad's eyes, "Who were they?"

Demyx smiled, "They were named and numbered. There was the youngest of the three, and the quietest, and that was The Key of Destiny, Number Thirteen. His armor was gold that matched his sunny hair. The second, who was wild and crazy, was Number Eight, the Flurry of Dancing Flames. His armor was red to match the flames that fell under his control. Lastly, there was the blue knight. His could control the water and make it bend to his commands. He could make the sea calm at its angriest. When he was sad, rain poured down to no end. This knight was Number Nine, the Melodious Nocturne." If he had a heart, Demyx knew that it would have been swelling with conceit at this moment.

Darien cocked his head to the side, "I'd rather be able to control fire."

Jayson nodded, "Me too!"

Demyx winced and chuckled, trying to hide that crushed ego, "It's a lot more fun to control the water, I guarantee it."

His youngest gave a confused glance, "Daddy, what do g'rantee me?"

"It means that I know, kiddo."

Darien made an 'o' with his mouth and snuggled closer to his dad, allowing him to continue.

"But, there was something missing from these knights. They were missing one great thing and they all sought after it. They wanted to have the honor and pride, like the people on the outside world. Because they were cut off from the rest of the world, they didn't get a chance at ever playing games, going swimming, or ever being really happy. These knights wanted that SO badly and one day, those three snuck away from the others to run away.

"So they left the castle in the dead of night." Demyx whispered, "They tried not to make a single noise and a couple of times they thought they were going to get caught."

"What would've happened if they got caught, daddy?"

Jayson jumped in before his dad could answer, "They'd prolly get a spankin'!"

Both boys laughed and giggled while Demyx tried to picture that actually happening. The idea of Xemnas even…He shook his head. _Doctor, I want the part of my brain that came up with that image to be lobotomized immediately._

"A-Anyway, when they went out to the city, they were amazed at how big it was. They didn't get to do much though because it was dark and none of the stores were open. The Gold and the Red Knight had left because they were bored, but the Blue Knight decided to stick around. He wanted to explore some more, because this was the first time he was out on the town alone. He was about to go home when suddenly, he heard a girl scream. _Eeeeeeeeeeekkkkk!_"

Both of his boys jumped and laughed at their dad's face. Demyx smiled and continued, "He rushed as quickly as he could to help the girl. She was surrounded by large black monsters with yellow eyes. They were closing in on her! In all of a rush, he stood with his sword held high and called forth the water at his command! The water rushed forth and circled the monsters and dragged them to a watery death. The knight didn't stop there; he quickly rushed to the girl and lifted her up. She wasn't breathing. He had to do something. He didn't have much time to think so he took her to the castle and let her sleep in his bed, hoping she would awaken from slumber."

"Dad, can I ask a question?" Jayson sat cross legged and gave his dad a disapproving stare.

Demyx cocked an eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

His son shrugged and then nodded, "This isn't going to be sissy story is it? They're not going to kiss and stuff right?"

Darien covered his mouth giggling, "Eww! Kissing!"

Demyx chuckled, "I can edit the kissing if you want me to."

Jayson nodded, "Please."

His father nodded and continued, "Eventually, the girl woke up and she was very scared. She had seen the Blue Knight before, but she never talked to him. She began to question him and asked where they were. When they knight began to explain, he realized the amount of trouble he was in. If someone noticed the girl, he was going to be in BIG trouble. No one was supposed to enter the castle except for the thirteen knights. He told her he'd take her home as soon as he could.

"It turns out that after he had taken her home, they just kept running into each other; one adventure after the next. And then, one day, the leader of the knights, who was a bad man, discovered about the relationship between the Blue Knight and the girl and he was _very _angry. He took the girl and put her in a prison to punish the Blue Knight. She wasn't treated very well and he could never see her. In fact, this evil knight banished the Gold, Blue, Red, Silver, Purple, Brown, and Green Knights. He said that they were all traitors and that they could never come home. This angered the Knights and they vowed to protect the girl and to rescue her from the knights that had become evil."

Demyx leaned forward and motioned the bows to crowd around like a football huddle, "So, they planned that in the night they were going to go into the castle and surprise the evil knights. They would rescue the girl and get rid of any of the bad knights that were keeping the Blue Knight apart from her. There was a long, hard battle. Many knights, both good and evil, died. The Blue Knight's brother, who was the Silver Knight, was buried afterwards."

Demyx paused and stared into space, "He didn't even…get to say goodbye." He smiled and shook his head, "But the girl was saved and it turned out that she loved the Blue Knight just as much as he loved her. Together, they raised their weapons high and vowed to protect each other and to never raise their weapons against their fellow knights. There was a grand party and feast afterwards and the knights celebrated, with the girl being knighted as one of them and she became the White Knight. Both the Blue and the White Knight were married soon after and they rode off into the sunset and they lived happily ever after. The end."

Darien yawned, "Wooooww…I wanna be like the Blue Knight."

Jayson shook his head, "I'm the Blue Knight! I'm older than you!"

Darien glared sleepily, "You can be the Red Knight!"

Jayson scowled, "I don't wanna be the Red Knight! The White Knight doesn't love him!"

"Hey now, hey now. Take it easy." Demyx smiled and separated the two, "The Blue Knight can take apprentices. You can both work for him and become like him one day."

Jayson looked at his dad, "What's an…apprentice?"

"It's a person who learns from a leader with many skills how to become just like him. They are taught the way of the crafts master."

"Do you think the Blue Knight will really let us do that?" Darien stared up at his father with hope in his eyes.

Demyx nodded, "I don't see why not!" He grinned and looked at the two of them, "Who knows! Maybe the Blue Knight already knows he wants you two to be his apprentices."

Both boys gasped with excitement and they began to babble to each other how cool it would be to become one of the knights. Demyx yawned, sleep taking over again, "Hey, but the Blue Knight doesn't want little boys who aren't going to go to bed on time. You guys are going to have to start going to sleep after a story to prove you're ready to work under him."

Jayson and Darien laid down immedietley and closed their eyes, faking snoring and such. Demyx smiled and yawned once more and laid in between the two.

"Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight daddy."

…

"Daddy?"

Demyx smiled, "Yes, Darien?"

"Do you think the Blue and White Knights are watching us right now?"

The smile grew, "Son, those knights are always watching over you."

**End.**


End file.
